


The Apartment

by roguefaerie



Series: The Adventures of Nonbinary Sam Winchester and Their Angel Gabriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentions of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fade to Black, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Nerd Sam Winchester, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sam Winchester, Other, Shy Sam Winchester, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam still remembers everything about the moment when Gabriel gave them the keyring for their new apartment. Even with a great memory, they're in for some surprises.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The Adventures of Nonbinary Sam Winchester and Their Angel Gabriel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644766
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Sam drove on their own all the way from Stanford to the address that Gabriel had given them with the keys to their new place. They could still feel the places on their hand where Gabriel had touched them, skin on skin and just where the metal of the key ring had touched their palm for the first time. Sam still hadn’t seen the apartment, but all they could think about was that this was a place Gabriel must have been. To get the keys at least.

All along the drive, the scent of pine trees got thicker and woodsier as Sam went, but that didn’t make them nervous--at least not any more than any other place had. They knew that the apartment was somewhat close to where they’d be studying for school, and it was a remote place. There weren’t too many library schools who’d be super excited to house a Winchester, Sam knew that much.

The less the school knew about them or their family, well, the better overall.

Sam told themself they were ready for whatever Gabriel had in store for them. 

The woods did feel the tiniest bit lonely, but also calming, just quiet and peaceful unlike anywhere Sam had ever been before. They were pretty sure that alone meant this location had the mark of an angel.

An angel who cared a hell of a lot about Sam for whatever reason. Sometimes Sam felt like they knew and other times--

It was still hard to wrap their mind around the extent of it, but the next time they saw Gabriel they’d try to ask about it again. Maybe some of it would stick when they did.

*~*~*

As they pulled the car up to the right place, they realized the apartment was in a building set a little bit back from the road. It really was inside of its own little cabin and--

\--and there was Gabriel, standing out on the porch like it was clear exactly when Sam would arrive.

Sam’s heart skipped a beat and they lowered their eyes just a bit, but not enough to miss Gabriel’s wave.

“Come on, Sam!” they could hear, both out loud in the air and inside their head.

They would not get dizzy. They would not freak out.

“Uh. Hi,” Sam said as they reached the front of the building, trying to appear as calm as possible. “You know, I’m still not-- uh-- used to this.”

“I had to be here to show you around,” Gabriel said. “Besides. You know what people do to new places they move into by now, don’t you?”

“I, uh, I can guess what _you’d_ want to--” Sam started, and then really did avert their eyes just enough to not have to add anything. At least not until the two of them were inside.

That was what Sam would tell themself.

They were inside quickly enough that Sam was still working on not getting dizzy or losing it. They still didn’t feel great at having a body if they were perfectly honest about it. Having an angel for a best friend didn’t exactly make those things easier, especially with being trans thrown into the mix. Still, most of the time Sam could put it out of their mind. It was just-- Gabriel made them feel--

Incredible. And too much at once, after all this time mostly in Sam’s head. “Uh…”

“Look around, silly,” Gabriel said, and then Sam did, after a quick realization they were mostly looking at the floor to keep their vision steady.

They had seen right away that the floor was wooden, not dark and dingy but polished like the place was new and Sam--

\--looked up and so was everything else.

There were shelves everywhere. Walls and walls of shelves. Shelves on every ledge, all the same level of gleaming new, and Sam shook their head. They had never seen anything so-- so-- _new_ before.

“How did you…” Sam wasn’t even that used to talking to Gabriel out loud. “How did you get this place? How did you-- Did you rent it?”

“I made it!” Gabriel said with pride. “Here. Let me show you.” The angel grinned, and passed the palm of his left hand over his upturned right hand. “First I made the money. I mean, if you’re going to be walking around as Loki in the flesh you better believe you gotta know how to make some cash.”

Gabriel did in fact know how. A roll of bills appeared in his palm. “Then I just gave them over, and well, now the building’s mine.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I bought the building.”

“So, what, now you’re my…”

“Well, I’m not your landlord if that’s what you’re asking. You just get to live here. And uh. I guess. I can visit. I can… Whatever you want, Sam….”

“Gabriel. This place is incredible. I...”

“But that’s not the best part. The best part is it was kinda run down, you know? Here, let me show you a before and after.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam could see in their mind that the cabin-like apartment really was drab and dark before Gabriel found it. All dark wood with creaking floorboards that Sam would have always associated with a hunt in progress, except--

Then the image was gone and all Sam could see in front of them was the improved version Gabriel had created for Sam.

“So. What’dya say, Sam? Do you want--”

Sam didn’t need a single word.

*

Everything was theirs--was Sam’s and Gabriel’s all because Gabriel had wanted it that way. He had thought of everything. Even what Sam would want to do when he saw it.

Especially after a childhood spent locked on the inside of motel room doors.

Sam got their arms around Gabriel and they sunk to the floor, a soft cushion of blankets and pillows meeting them right as they both reached the ground.

“No neighbors,” Gabriel teased, and Sam laughed, a tiny bit harsh in their throat.

“Of course there aren’t neighbors, you’re you,” Sam said.

“I make noise,” Gabriel said.

“So do I.”

“I know.”

Sam laughed.

“So let’s make some,” Gabriel said. “Right now.”

“If civilians really knew about guardian angels--”

Gabriel brought a finger to Sam’s lips. “Not that kind, Sam. Besides, I’m not really the garden variety. Come on now. You know you’ve been waiting for me.”

And it was true. Sam had been, and secretly hoping the whole time. They knew exactly what they wanted.

*

Sam’s throat ached with need as they held back just enough to not lose control--not yet--not yet. If they had any doubt whatsoever that they were in the presence of Odin’s brother Loki they always disappeared exactly like this, as the almost-angel’s hair glinted with fire and Sam could just barely contain themself, until containing it became the challenge and was everything--everything.

Gabriel knew everything that he needed to and then some. But they both enjoyed the game and Gabriel was never cruel--until. 

“Will you? For me?” And then Sam would let go, and their voices would rise together so that Sam knew--absolutely knew--Gabriel was enjoying this just as much if not moreso.

Of course he would--he might as well be the creature lust was created for, to wield as he wanted to. Exactly. Like. This.

*~*~*

They were laying together on the floor amid the pillows softer than clouds when Sam finally let themself feel everything they were carrying inside of them. They leaned in against Gabriel and said, “Angel?”

“Not exactly, Sam.”

“Enough of one,” Sam said, only slightly exasperated. “Mine, anyway. Right? I mean, Gabriel? Wasn’t there something… Are you protecting me from something? Besides Brady, who cares about Brady right? But I mean, wasn’t there something that happened?”

“Your mother died, Sam. That’s enough.”

“But something else. Something that made me different.”

“You’re nonbinary?”

“How did I learn that, anyway?”

Gabriel smiled. “I taught you. You were small.”

“Oh.”

“You already knew on your own, really, Sam. You just needed a word for it. And it made you happy, right?”

“Sure, Gabriel. Yes. It did. It does. And when I feel fluid, too. But that’s not even what I mean.”

Gabriel sighed. “I know it’s not, Sam, but throw a dog a bone, here. You’re going to be okay. I’ll make sure.”

And Sam did believe Gabriel.

But they still almost felt like crying all the same.

“I know, Sam. I know. Listen. There’s nothing the slightest bit wrong with you and I don’t want you to think there is. You’re gonna love school.”

“Is there some reason I can’t hunt?” Sam asked.

Gabriel laughed. “Do you know how many times you’ve asked the universe-- Sam Winchester, are you messing with me, here?”

“I know there’s been a lot of times I wanted anything but hunting. But is there some _reason_?”

“If there was, would you want to know, Sam?”

“Not really.”

“Then quit askin’, willya?”

Sam smiled. “Okay. Fair enough. I will. Gabriel? You know what else?”

“Mm?”

“I love you. And I don’t mean it just because of this place. Or the--uh--” Sam smiled sheepishly. “Everything else. Not just that. I really mean it. I love you.”

“I know you do. I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.”

Sam let go and closed their eyes and Gabriel smiled, pulling them closer and letting them drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out that the rest of the apartment was mostly furnished. There was an actual bed in the bedroom in the back that was big enough for Sam, which was a minor miracle because Sam had been at his full height for quite some time now. 

(”So you just wanted to show off?” Sam asked Gabriel. 

“Doesn’t an angel always?” Gabriel asked him.

“Well, if the angel is you,” Sam said with a slightly lopsided smile that said despite themself they was pretty happy with his guardian angel quasi-trickster god. They both knew Sam was right--of course Gabriel had wanted to show off. It was in his make-up, and he wouldn’t be sorry for it.)

But even Sam couldn’t have anticipated that Gabriel was quite the guy who’d show him one of the shelving units in the very back wall had a trick book in it like in the movies and the entire bookcase would spin.

“Look! Back here is where you put the really intense stuff. The grimoires. The stuff the hunters really want.”

Sam smiled, but he was also feeling pretty tired as he did it. And thinking of Dean.

“Hey,” Gabriel said.

“It’s just, do you think it’ll ever happen?” Sam asked, without having to explain further. “Will we ever be on the same page?”

“You never know, Sam.”

“If Dean was nerdy enough, maybe he’d--.”

“Just you breathing on the planet is enough for him, Sam. You’re a draw for him just existing. Give it time. Don’t be such a mope, okay? Do you like it back here?”

“I do! It’s like an entire empty warehouse, almost.”

“It’s the other apartment in the back of the house. But I took some walls out. It’s a little drafty, but I think the books will be okay.”

“Why did you do all this, Gabriel?”

“I dunno. Maybe I was in a Loki mood.”

“Loki’s not exactly particularly generous.”

“It depends in what way you mean,” Gabriel said.

Sam laughed. “You’re impossible.”

“Ah, but you love me. Anyway, Sam, you needed a place big enough for your uncle Pastor Jim’s stuff.”

“I haven’t called him uncle Jim in...in forever.”

“Ah, but your guardian angel-- if I was one-- I’d remember that sort of thing. Now cheer up. Do you want some food? I can get you a salad.”

Sam grinned. “I’ll eat whatever, as long as you don’t make fun of what I pick.”

“Now, would I do that? How many days are we actually together in the flesh, anyway? I wouldn’t ruin it.”

And Sam believed that too.

They also felt the sting of it--Gabriel wouldn’t be here long.

“We have a little time,” Gabriel whispered. “We haven’t even christened the bed yet.”

Sam’s whole body flooded with sensation and they blushed.

“Food first,” Gabriel said. “I don’t want to wear you out.

They ate, and Sam tried not to miss Gabriel already, with him right in front of them. 

“Oh and Sam,” Gabriel said, “I’ve warded the place. A bit of enochian you haven’t learned yet. Just mind the sigils, all right? They’re inconspicuous, but don’t break them.”

Sam nodded, suddenly at attention.

Gabriel leaned forward and kissed them. “Ah, I’ve missed that. Just you. Come on. The bed is great.”

Sam went with him, a hum of amazement and need under his skin. Every touch was so intense--

“I’m right here, Sam. Breathe and just be.”

Sam breathed. “Again, please,” they said, and this time they leaned in for what they wanted.

“Again,” Gabriel repeated against their lips and Sam let out a moan muffled by kisses.

“Always,” Gabriel whispered.

And Sam still believed that too.

He would miss Gabriel though.

"Ah. We're better off together in here," Gabriel said, tapping his temple. "I hear it all, Sam. No judgment--no judgment. I just know it all, and Sam--when things come up--just let me help you."

Sam smiled a sad smile. "That sounds a little bit like goodbye."

"Not forever, Sam. It's time for your books." Gabriel's tone was gentle.

It was time. Gabriel could always make things like that--time, space, life, just make sense to Sam.

Gabriel kissed them again and whispered, "It's going to be okay."

*~*~*

Sam spent the summer driving between Pastor Jim’s old library room and the place where all of the occult books would live. Right where Sam did. And nothing about that made Sam nervous. If anything, it just made him feel happier. It was like he was finally going to get to do something he actually wanted to. He didn’t have to rise to some pie in the sky Stanford goal. In the end, they would just be--Sam.

A hunter’s kid and a nerd. Not actually a bad combination with their own library.

It was worth it, getting established, and settled before school started. Moving itself was stressful, but he could throw himself into the stacks at any given moment and float away from the idea of truly starting over in a new place.

They had gotten all of the books home and were deciding which would be publically visible and which would go in the back. It was a task worth sinking into, and the beginning of school could have easily gotten away from Sam, but it felt like the summer stretched to be just right, just enough, in their librarian home, to make all the categorizations and decisions he wanted to make.

Of course. Maybe school itself would convince them that they were all wrong with every single one of these choices, but having the project fill their summer brought them an immeasurable peace.

And then, as if rushing up to fill the next space in Sam’s life, school began.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm expecting this little AU to be shorter than some of mine with about 5 total parts but I can't be certain on that because Sam (mostly Sam) is still allowed to hit me with additional plot if they want. (Also yes, I really left this AU for a year and then got hit with the entire rest of it so far in a week, it's a long story. But this is my one day of the week dedicated to this bunny, so next installement won't be as fast.)


End file.
